Thoughts During a Car Ride...
by TiffanyL
Summary: Ever wonder about the car trip from Cairo to Winston's airplane hangar? Well, here's Rick's thoughts as they race back to Hamunaptra...


Dislcaimer: I don't own any of the character's. That sux, but that's life....lol  
Rating: G  
Summary: I know I'm not the only one who's ever wondered what happened on the car ride from Cairo to Winston's hangar. Well, this is just a little bit of what was going through Rick's mind...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thoughts During a Car Ride...  
  
As the yellow car putted down the sandy road, Rick fidgeted. He was nervous, though he'd never admit it. Jonathan had slowed down once they were out of Cairo's city limits, and Rick inwardly wished he would speed up. He wanted Evelyn back as soon as possible. He had about lost it when that disgusting corpse drug her away from him. He barely knew her, and if that monster did something to her before he could stop him, he would be a little more than "put out". Actually, he would probably kill Imhotep before he had a chance to breathe.  
  
He had only known her for a few days. But he had never felt this way towards anyone. He knew it was a special feeling that wasn't a common one. He felt the need to protect her, to be with her. But since he wasn't too good when it came to actually conversing with her, she probably didn't feel the same way.   
  
Rick shook his head when he thought of how he had responded when she asked him why he kissed her.   
  
He had panicked when she had asked him why he had done it He wasn't sure if he should tell her that it was because she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. So he opted to tell her that it was only because he had been knocking on death's door. She had gotten up angrily and stormed off.  
  
"Stupid move, O'Connell," Rick said to himself. Unfortunately for him, Jonathan had excellent hearing. So did their new desert warrior comrade.  
"What was that, O'Connell?" Jonathan asked curiously, jerking Rick from his thoughts. He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud.  
"Huh? Oh...uh, nothin'." He said, giving his trademark lopsided grin. Considering the circumstances, it wasn't quite as bright as usual.  
Jonathan was satisfied by Rick's answer and looked back towards the road. But the man in the black robes was not satisifed. He had the great knowledge of a man who had seen the world. He looked into Rick's eyes with his own, onyx black to ocean blue. He searched Rick's soul through his eyes and nodded.  
"Do not worry, my friend. We shall get her back. I will do whatever I can to help you, I promise."   
Rick, surprised at how the warrior knew what he was thinking, nodded gratefully before returning to his thoughts of Evelyn.  
  
He thought about when she walked out of that Bedouin tent in her new clothes.  
  
It had been all he could do to keep his mouth closed. She looked absolutely gorgeous. And then she sealed the deal. She flashed him a big smile. That was when he about went weak in the knees. He had to grip the camel's reins to keep from falling over in the sand.   
  
Rick's thoughts fast-forwarded to when he gave her the tool kit.   
  
God, could he have sounded any more like a nervous little kid in school? He had STUTTERED, for cripes sake! When she took it, she had given him a slightly confused look, so he figured he'd explain what it was. Bad choice. He had stuttered even worse, finally giving up and just making his hands move in a "hammer and chisel" sort-of motion....ugh. What had he been thinking? Then he turned before he could see her expression. He had just swung down into the hole they had dug.  
  
A sudden wind took Rick away from his thoughts again. He looked out at the open desert. The sun would be coming up soon, and they were close to their destination.   
Jonathan started to whistle a cheery tune. Rick and the Med-jai just glared at him. Jonathan gulped, quickly shutting up. Rick looked out at the vastness of sand again...  
  
She was drunk. She was even more beautiful when she was, which was strange to Rick. She giggled the whole night long. At first, Rick was upset with himself for giving her a drink in the first place. But he had just tried to help her wind down after the Med-Jai had attacked. She had taken quite a fall, and she had been very uptight afterwards. But after one sip, she just took another and another...and another...until she was completely smashed. She told him practically her whole life story, then somehow they got around to self-defense. He tried to teach her how to fight, but wasn't very successful. And then....she actually told him she was going to kiss him. For a moment, Rick was ecstatic. She felt the same way! But before he could get a confirmation, she passed out in his lap. So he had picked her up and carried her over to her little makeshift bed. Then he had sat next to her the rest of the night, watching her sleep. When she woke up in the morning, she had been surprised that he was still awake, then smiled at him shyly. Then Jonathan had snored loudly, and she had grabbed her head in pain, extremely hungover.  
  
Rick's thoughts drifted from the desert back to Cairo, just hours earlier.  
  
They had had a fight. He had wanted to run, she had wanted to stay. He did all he could to convince her to go with him; he didn't want her to get hurt. He wanted to protect her from Imhotep, then he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But, once again, he didn't say that. He called her a contract instead. Another bad move. He had slammed the door in her face, immediatley regretting it.  
When he found her later that afternoon, he was in such a panic that he forgot to apologize to her.  
  
Rick made a mental note to do just that after this horrible ordeal.  
  
He had dragged her up the stairs to the safety of her room. Then he locked the door. She hadn't been happy about that either, but, once again, he was just trying to protect her. Worse came to worse, and when he went to unlock the door later, he found Imhotep kissing her! That completely caught him off guard, it made him want to shred the monster to pieces. Rick had realized at that moment that HE was the only one that was allowed to kiss her. Ever.   
  
Then Imhotep took her away. They had been trying to escape, and had only ended up getting trapped. And the monster said he would spare Rick and the others if Evelyn went with him. And Evelyn, being the woman that she was, agreed. Rick about lost it. He had yanked out a gun, but Evelyn told him to stop. He unwillingly placed the weapon back in it's holster. Then she looked at him, her gorgeous hazel eyes wide. But they weren't filled with fear, like any other woman's would have been. They were filled with tenderness, hope...and almost certainty. Rick knew that she knew he would come to save her.   
  
And that was exactly what Rick was doing. He was riding straight toward his old friend Winston's hangar. The fastest way back to Hamunaptra was by plane.   
Just then, the sun came up. Winston's place came into view. Rick's eyes immediately hardened, determined. He WAS going to save her, if it was the last thing he did.   



End file.
